Secta
by MokaTorota
Summary: fic escrito pal concurso de andre riffo en levihanji-fans con la tematica de los tabus, yo me fui x el tema de las sectas... hanji x levi.. leeemon enjoy! con dedicatoria especial ap nuestra secta preferida...los puritanos asdasdasdasdas


No se sabia de donde y como habian salido, pero er aun hecho que aquella secta habia ganado mucho poder en los tiempso recientes; habian pasado de ser unos 3 "Hombres" a formar ya un grupo numeroso, cada ves tenian mas acceso a los medios de comunicacion y en ellos hacian circular su propaganda _Be puritano_.

Los _puritanos_, asi se hacian llamar los de aquella nueva secta extraña, la cual pretenida imponer una doble moral de castidad y una aaprente pureza; rechazando todo placer carnal y sensual de las personas. Ellos creian que era la unica forma de vida correcta, ideal, para que el ser humano alcanzar una grandeza, para que la sociedad evolucionara.

Desgraciadamente la primera gran agrupacion que los puritanos lograron influir, fue el ejercito...y de primerazo fue el escuadron de reconocimiento. Desde entonces, era una practica y una obligacion atender a las dichosas reuniones de la secta, que más bien eran un lavado de cerebro - así pensaba Hanji de ello-

Todos los dias, 3 veces al dia, eran convocados todos a oir las palabras de Luis Danilo Del Moral...quien sea comos ea les intentaba taladrar en la cabeza que el cuerpo, todo contacto fisico y demas era un supremo pecado que lo unico que hacia era involucionar al hombre.

A todos parecia entrarle de lleno el mensaje, menos a ella, ella seguia dudando una y otra vez pues tanto la famosa evolucion o avance de la sociedad, que tenia que ver con la parte sensual e irracional del ser humano? si igualmente, a pesar de su ascendente influencia, el rendimiento de la sociedad o al menso del ejercito era el mismo q cuando no existian ellos... añadiendole que era mas q estupido ignorar y cortar asi de la nada esa parte tan importante del ser humano; no por nada el sexo brinda placer...si fuese tan malo, doleria y punto y nadie lo haria, no? -se preguntaba ella constantemente-

Hanji se la pasaba pensando en este tipo de cosas continuamente; no soportaba como la gente le "comia el cuento entero" a los puritanos así sin más.

Cierto día, iba caminando por el pasillo del cuartel en el cual se encontraba el cuarto de Levi. Normal, ella iba de paso, era medio tarde, cosas de rutina pero habia algo...anormal. La puerta parecia estar medio ajustada, se podia ver un hilo de luz que atravesaba el corredor de manera horizontal hasta la pared del frente; parecia una invitacion. Hanji se detuvo y empezo a caminar con cautela sin hacer ruido.

Estaba muy silencioso...de repente, escucho un leve...muy sutil ...gemido.

Hanji quedo petrificada...y al mismo tiempo un leve sonrojo fue dominando su cara.

Se acerco más y más hasta poder ver por la raja de la puerta. Adentro veia la tenue silueta de Levi, iluminado por un par de velas, sentado en su cama...

El rostro de Hanji se ruborizo aun más al identificar que estaba haciendo... -ahhmmm- otro leve gemido se esucho...si, no habia duda, provenia de él.

Su mano iba de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba; primero era lento, se recorria a si mismo de una manera muy delicada al principio, muy sutil...sensual; como activando cada uno de los sensores de placer de su propia zona.

Hanji veia en silencio como Levi se acariciaba si mismo de semejante manera...no podia creer lo que veia, en un entorno puritano..donde ella creia ser la unica rebelde, la unica perteneciente al lado oscuro...habia dado con alguien más que pensaba lo mismo que ella y que aparte de pensarlo, se lo estaba demostrando in-situ.

El calor aumentaba tanto para él como para ella. Levi comenzaba a jadear, su respiracion aumentaba...mientras que Hanji le tocaba a veces dejar de mirar , de alejarse un poquit opara soltar un par de suspiros, se quedaba sin aire ante tal espectaculo...estaba casi igual de caliente que él.

Levi comenzo a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos levemente a la par que su respiracion se intensificaba...el calor lo iba invadiendo y decidio quitarse primero su pañuelo, luego su camisa...para continuar más comodo. Por el otro lado, Hanji no se quedaba atraz, al ver esto, instintiva y delicadamente desabrocho su cinturon...mientras se sentaba calladamente al frente de la pequeña ventana...un..boton...la cremallera poco a poco iba bajando y comenzo a deslizar sus dedos muy suavemente por entre la tela.

-mmmm- otro gemido repriido lograba salir de la garganta del pelinegro...ahora jadeaba un poco más e intentaba contenerse, pero su rostro demostraba una clara expresion de placer creciente; el ritmo ascendente y descendente se incrementaba a la par.

Movimientos circulares era los que ella ejercia en su respuesta semejante estimulo visual y sonoro que presenciaba..sus manos acariciaban su zona sobre su ropa interior, haciendo presion de ves en cuando y poco a poco abriendo las piernas para estar más comoda...

Levi intensificaba sus caricias cada vez más...y Hanji le respondia aumentando el ritmo de las suyas.. La mano del pelinegro iba en un frenesi vertical, arriba ahcia abajo..de abajo hacia arriba mientras la de ella danzaba en sensuales circulos ya sobre su piel directamente. Las manos de ambos se deslizaban con facilidad y gracia debido a sus propios fluidos corporales que lubricaban sus zonas...

Más y más rapido iban sus movimientos, al compaz de sus respiraciones...

...

...

...

...

...

..

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmahhhh- solto en forma de gemido ronco el azabache.

Y Hanji, tapandose con su mano libre su boca...contuvo su propio extasis.

Habian llegado casi al tiempo.

Más...sin embargo Hanji se dejo llevar un poco más y dejo escapar otro leve..muy leve gemido...el cual no paso desapersibido por Levi, quien se incorporo lentamente y abrio la puerta de su cuarto...

Sus miradas se enocntraron. El se agacho, le miraba fijamente; la recorria...veia que habia alguien más que no compartia el modo de vida de los puritanos...

Una sonrisa maliciosa y sensual se dibujo en su rostro...se fue acercando al de Hanji quien aun no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba y fusiono sus labios con los de ella en un intenso beso.

Hanji se dejo llevar más...rodeo el cuello de Levi con sus brazos, y seguidamente empezo a acariciarle su cabeza, a enredar sus dedos en su pelo suavemente. El por su parte la agarro de su cintura. La iba delineando, lentamente...y se fijo o bueno, quiso reconfirmar lo que momentos antes habia visto: Hanji estaba en la misma situacion que él...ambos habian sentido la necesidad de tocarse, de darse un poco de placer a si mismos; se dio cuenta de ello por que sintio que su cinturon estaba desabrochado y bueno en los roces de las manos de ella con su rostro, habia sentido una de sus manos particularmente humedas...

Esto lo excito.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no hubo necesidad de palabras, las miradas y sonrisas picaras lo decian todo: era tiempo de mandar la diablo a los puritanos y volver a su relacion.

Los roses se iban intensificando. Levi mordia suavemente el cuello de Hanji y ella empezaba a jadear, a retorcerse de placer mientras le propiciaba un suave masaje en la espalda al pelinegro, el cual tenia su efecto...su ereccion iba creciendo nuevamente.

Con la yema de los dedos recorria vertebra pro vertebra de la espalda de Levi, en un movimiento descentente para luego continuar con finos pero irregulares movimientos circulares...aleatorios sobre sus costados, a veces ponia su palma completa y subia desde la cadera al cuello, zig-zageuando por los costados...subiendo a los homoplatos, haciendo un poco de presion, luego al cuello...para ahora ella tomar el control y empezar a besarselo, a lamerlo como si de un helado se tratase. Succionaba un poco, en varios puntos al azar, de un lado..del otro... Levi empezaba tambien a jadear, la miraba con deseo, y empezaba a dejarse llevar por el placer.

Roces y mas roces, jadeos, gemidos, caricias, besos, lamidas,succiones...

La temperatura estaba al maximo de nuevo.

Levi recorria sin cesar el delicioso cuerpo de su chica, la hacia estremeser con cada contacto y lo mismo ella le hacia...bajaba su mao derecha sutilmente por entre su boxer...delineaba el hueso de la punta de la cadera...se acercaba muy lenta y tortuosamente a su ereccion, pero se retiraba par acontinuar masajeando sus muslos... Levi hechaba la cabeza hscia atraz y gemia.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

Levi puso a Hanji contra la pared del corredor y de espaldas a el...emepzoa quitarle su pantalon mientras le daba besos en al espalda baja...él se quito sus boxers liberando a la prominente ereccion que era aprisionada por los mismos. Cojio su pene y rozo la vagina humeda de Hanji...-ahhh!- gimio ella; un par de roses más mientras el le mordia el cuello y fue entrando poco a poco en ella... le tocaba sus senos, los envolcia con sus manos, los acariciaba profundamente, habilmente...el se cmenzaba a mover dentro de ella, las estocadas iban y venian junto con lops gemidos repletos de placer de ambos...

ahhhhhhhhhh! ahhhhhhhhhhh! ~

Cambio de posicion, el ahora la agarraba de las piernas, sobre si mismo, parado, soportandola con sus brazos en ese vaiven de pasion...

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

Ahora era Hanji la que mandaba, hiso que Levi se tumbara sobre el suelo dle corredor...ella encima de él, controlaba el ritmo y la profundidad asu antojo...lo torturaba cuando desaceleraba... -Lento es más rico- le susurro ella a su chico, quien no puede evitar más que robarle otro beso apasionado.

Ella lo montaba su gusto en ese corredor hasta que se le antojo que ambnos llegaran juntos al extasis...

Ambos yacian recostados contra la pared en el punto donde la ventana dejaba entrar la luz de la luna...

Punto especifico que aparte de la luz blanquesina, dejaba ver del lado opuesto del cuartel las caras horrorisadas de los puritanos quienes estuvieron presenciando desde lejos la faena...sí con una mescla entre horror pero a la ves de envidia y frustracion por que ellso saben muy bien que su secta es una fachada, y que no tiene nada que ver el avance de la humanidad con el sexo...


End file.
